Torture
by vane84
Summary: Au début il ne s'agissait que de l'inventaire de la clinique vétérinaire mais les choses ne vont pas vraiment se passer comme prévu !


_Cet OS se situe dans la saison 5B._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Scott et Stiles sortirent de la clinique vétérinaire complètement exténués :

\- La prochaine fois que tu me dis « viens m'aider, j'ai l'inventaire de la clinique à faire, on va s'éclater », je te fais moi-même ingurgiter tous les sédatifs pour chevaux ! _dit le jeune homme_.

\- Bah quoi, on a bien rigolé quand même !

\- Oui, en comptant les antis inflammatoires et les laxatifs ! Je te rappelle que demain on a une interro de maths et j'ai besoin de mes six heures de sommeil !

\- Bah pour le coup tu en auras que trois d'heures de sommeil et je suis sûr que tu seras plus opérationnel que si tu étais resté tranquille chez toi !

\- J'imagine que tu comptes sur moi pour te ramener chez toi ?

\- C'est sur ton chemin !

Les deux amis montèrent dans la Jeep. La fatigue aidant, Stiles avait les paupières de plus en plus lourdes et Scott s'en rendit compte. Il décida d'attirer son attention :

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Malia ?

\- Oh euh… Elle est toujours à la recherche de sa mère mais je n'en sais pas plus.

\- Alors c'est complètement fini entre vous ?

\- J'en ai bien l'impression.

Ils finirent par arriver devant chez Scott. Ils se saluèrent puis Scott descendit de la Jeep. Alors que Stiles s'apprêtait à repartir, il entendit un bruit sourd. Il regarda en direction de la maison de Scott mais il ne le vit pas. Par acquit de conscience, le jeune homme sortit de sa voiture puis en fit le tour quand il vit Scott par terre, inconscient et la tête en sang.

\- Hey, Scott ? Nom de dieu, réveille-toi !

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il sombra à son tour dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque Stiles se réveilla, il entendit son ami l'appeler. Il ouvrit ses yeux dans un effort presque surhumain et il sentit immédiatement une douleur lancinante dans la joue. Il avait l'impression qu'elle pesait deux tonnes et elle le brûlait. Il devait avoir un sacré hématome puis il se rendit compte que du sang provenant de sa joue avait coulé sur son pantalon, confirmant que le choc avait été brutal. Il tenta alors de se focaliser sur ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il vit Scott dans une cellule, en face de lui, à quelques mètres. Il voulut le rejoindre quand il se rendit compte qu'il était attaché à une chaise. Ses mains étaient liées sur les accoudoirs et ses jambes sur les deux pieds avant de la chaise. Il était complètement immobilisé et Scott n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir s'échapper non plus.

\- Scott, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je sais pas. Quand je suis sorti de la Jeep, quelque chose m'a frappé fort sur la tête et je me suis réveillé là. Ta joue, ça va ?

\- Ca forge le caractère ! Tu ne peux pas défoncer la porte ?

\- J'ai déjà essayé mais tous les barreaux sont électrifiés.

\- Oh… tu as tenté de l'ouvrir.

\- Ouais et ça fait pas du bien, crois-moi !

\- Qui nous a fait ça ?

\- Je vois qu'on est réveillé ! _dit une femme en s'approchant d'eux_.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? _demanda Scott_.

\- Je suis sûre que si vous réfléchissez un peu, vous trouverez ! Ca fait un moment que je vous observe et toi, tu n'es pas le cerveau, _dit-elle en regardant Scott_. Toi, par contre… _continua-t-elle en fixant Stiles._

\- La louve du désert !

\- C'est vrai que tu en as là-dedans ! _ajouta-t-elle en appuyant sur la tempe gauche de Stiles_.

\- Ne me touchez pas !

\- C'est qu'il est susceptible !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

\- C'est ma fille que je veux ! Et vous allez m'aider à la retrouver !

\- Même pas en rêve !

\- Elle s'est débarrassée de son téléphone mais vous devez avoir un moyen pour la contacter ?

Les jeunes hommes se regardèrent mais pas un son ne sortit de leur bouche.

\- Vous voulez jouer ? Alors jouons ! Je vous préviens, je suis très forte à ce jeu-là !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? _demanda Scott_.

\- Oh, je veux juste renouer avec ma fille, c'est important la famille ! Enfin pour ce qu'il vous en reste à chacun !

\- On sait que vous n'en avez rien à foutre de votre fille ! _ajouta Stiles_.

\- T'es vraiment trop malin toi ! Alors, comment je peux la joindre ?

\- Nous ne vous dirons rien ! _dit Scott_.

\- Toi, je sais que la torture ne marche pas. Enfin, pas directement sur toi en tout cas, _annonça-t-elle puis elle se tourna vers Stiles._

\- Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi non plus.

\- Tu me déçois sur ce coup, j'aurai cru que tu aurais compris où je voulais en venir.

Elle sortit de la pièce en laissant un Stiles perplexe. Que pouvait-elle bien préparer ? Il n'attendit pas de trouver la réponse et bougea dans tous les sens mais cela ne servait qu'à s'entailler la peau par les cordes qui fixaient ses poignets à la chaise. Il n'eut pas le temps d'essayer autre chose que la louve entra avec une petite boite dans une main et une chaise dans l'autre. Elle la posa juste à côté de Stiles et ouvrit la boite. On pouvait y voir une dizaine d'aiguilles très fines mais qui n'inspiraient pas confiance au jeune homme.

\- Vous avez prévu une petite séance d'acupuncture ? Désolé mais je suis pas très fan… _commença Stiles._

\- Vous voyez, au cour de ma vie, j'ai beaucoup voyagé mais c'est en Chine que j'ai appris le plus de choses.

\- Comme quoi ? _demanda Stiles_.

\- La torture.

Stiles et Scott cessèrent presque de respirer, ce que remarqua immédiatement la louve.

\- Ca y est, je vois que vous avez compris. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne ferais que perdre mon temps à te torturer Scott. Quant à toi Stiles, ce sera plus rapide, tu vois où je veux en venir ?

\- Je ne vous dirai rien ! _répond-il_.

\- Peut-être mais ton ami ici présent ne va pas pouvoir supporter longtemps de te voir agoniser car c'est véritablement ce qui t'attend !

\- Ne lui dis rien ! _dit-il à Scott_.

\- On va voir lequel de vous deux craquera le premier !

Stiles regardait fixement Scott. Il savait qu'il allait souffrir mais Scott ne devait pas craquer car il savait pertinemment que cela signerait l'arrêt de mort de Malia.

\- Ce que j'ai là, ça s'appelle les aiguilles de l'enfer. Je dois te prévenir que tu n'es pas le premier à qui je fais subir cette torture. Tu vois dix aiguilles dans cette boite mais aucun des spécimens sur lesquels j'ai expérimenté cette torture n'a tenu le coup au-delà de trois aiguilles. Les douleurs qu'elles provoquent sont indescriptibles et la dixième aiguille, si ton corps tient jusque-là, arrête simplement et purement les battements de ton cœur mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là ! Donc, commençons en douceur !

La respiration de Stiles s'était inconsciemment accélérée. Il se préparait à la douleur tandis que Scott n'en pouvait plus de devoir assister à cela. Il vit la louve se lever et littéralement déchirer son t-shirt pour finir torse-nu. Elle prit une aiguille et se plaça devant lui.

\- Tu vois, celle-là je vais la placer juste là, au niveau de ta clavicule gauche, tu auras l'impression qu'on t'arrache le bras, enfin, c'est comme cela qu'on me l'a décrit !

Stiles préféra alors fermer les yeux. Quand elle enfonça l'aiguille, il eut en effet l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le bras. Au début, il tenta de contenir la douleur mais elle augmenta au fil des secondes et il finit par hurler. Scott, qui se trouvait aux premières loges, rageait de ne pas pouvoir aider son meilleur ami qui semblait véritablement souffrir. Il se sentait tout simplement inutile. Après quelques instants, Stiles avait la respiration saccadée et se sentait comme anesthésié par la douleur. Il parvenait tout de même à entendre Scott l'appeler et la louve rire à pleins poumons.

\- Alors, toujours pas décidé à parler, ni l'un, ni l'autre ?

\- Arrêtez ! Vous allez le tuer !

\- C'est le cadet de mes soucis ! Tous les moyens sont bons pour arriver à mes fins. Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'ai une fille à tuer ! Où en étions-nous ?

Elle prit une deuxième aiguille et se plaça derrière Stiles. Elle s'accroupit alors :

\- Cette nouvelle aiguille, je vais la mettre dans ton plexus sacré, autrement dit, tu vas avoir le nerf sciatique en feu. Mais s'il te plait, ne bouge pas car si je fais un écart ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre, tu finiras paraplégique !

Stiles sentit la panique l'envahir malgré la douleur déjà extrêmement présente. Il sentit l'aiguille s'enfoncer à travers sa peau et soudain, la douleur dans la jambe droite s'amplifia. Il n'avait même plus la force de hurler, il ne faisait que gémir, tentant de rester un minimum concentré pour ne pas vomir le peu de ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac tellement la souffrance était horrible. Il entendit Scott frapper sur les barreaux et de ce fait, l'électricité qui parcourait son corps.

\- Ca ne sert à rien, tu ne survivras pas si tu essaies d'ouvrir cette cellule ! _dit la louve_.

\- Arrêtez ! Torturez-moi mais laissez-le !

\- Tu es conscient qu'il souffre horriblement ?

\- Je vous en prie !

\- Ca ne tient qu'à toi ! Tu sais ce que tu as à faire et j'arrêterais tout ! Et parce que c'est toi, je retirerai même les aiguilles que j'ai mises sur son corps ! Une offre comme celle-là ne se refuse pas.

Scott hésita. Il vit comment son ami était en train de souffrir le martyr. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait tenir encore et quand bien même, personne ne viendrait les aider.

\- Scott… _dit Stiles en chuchotant_. Non.

\- Stiles, laisse-moi lui dire !

\- Non, _répondit-il, à peine audible_.

\- Tu veux jouer au gros dur ! Passons aux choses sérieuses alors !

Elle prit une autre aiguille qu'elle enfonça dans le flanc gauche du jeune homme. Là encore, une brûlure foudroyante le prit à cet endroit.

\- Nous sommes passés aux organes internes. Là, c'est ta rate qui commence à s'inflammer, d'où la douleur.

Scott ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter du manque de réaction de Stiles. Il devait certainement trop souffrir pour ne serait-ce que réagir mais il paniqua d'autant plus quand il vit Stiles cracher du sang.

\- Arrêtez !

\- Ca, c'est que l'hémorragie commence. Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée ! C'est la première fois que je vais mettre la quatrième aiguille ! Qui l'aurait cru !

\- Non, je vais vous le dire ! _hurla Scott_.

Stiles, malgré que tout son corps ne soit que douleur, réussit à réunir le peu de forces qu'il lui restait.

\- Scott ! _réussit-il à dire_. J'ai dit… non.

\- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir tenir encore longtemps comme ça, je ne peux pas rester là à te voir mourir !

\- Tu devrais l'écouter, _les interrompit la louve_. Je doute que ton corps puisse supporter une aiguille de plus.

\- On parie ? _lui dit-il_.

\- Puisque tu insistes !

\- Non, je vous ai dit que j'allais vous donner l'info, laissez-le !

\- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est lui qui insiste !

Elle prit une nouvelle aiguille qu'elle planta sur le haut du torse du jeune homme.

\- Et un pneumothorax, un !

Stiles sentit sa respiration de plus en plus difficile, comme si on lui avait coupé son apport en oxygène ! Il commença à voir des étoiles et les bruits autour de lui devinrent de plus en plus sourds.

\- Tu vois, là, son poumon droit est en train de s'affaisser, c'est pour ça qu'il manque d'oxygène !

\- Non !

Scott s'acharna sur les barreaux bien que l'électricité le parcourant lui faisait un mal de chien mais il ne pouvait plus rester là sans rien faire. Il entendait clairement son ami suffoquer et son cœur battre bien plus rapidement qu'à la normale. Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans la pièce à côté, ce qui ne sembla pas être prévu car la louve partit aussitôt voir ce qu'il se passait. Scott entendit clairement des coups de feu. Dans un sens, il était rassuré que la cavalerie soit arrivée mais il regardait Stiles qui agonisait.

\- Stiles !

Mais le jeune homme ne pouvait même plus bouger la tête puis Mélissa et Lydia entrèrent.

\- Maman ! Coupe l'électricité sur le panneau sur ta droite !

Mélissa s'exécuta immédiatement, ce qui libéra Scott. Il sortit et se précipita sur Stiles. Il le détacha et prit dans ses bras le corps presque sans vie de son ami.

\- Retire-lui les aiguilles avant que je le mette par terre, _demanda-t-il à sa mère_.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a fait ? _dit-elle en retirant les aiguilles_.

\- Il souffre horriblement. Les deux dernières aiguilles lui ont causés des dommages internes. La rate et un pneumothorax.

\- Ok, on s'occupe de lui. Va aider Chris, il ne va pas s'en sortir seul.

Scott posa Stiles par terre et hésita une fraction de secondes en voyant l'état de son ami puis partit dans la pièce à côté.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? _demanda Lydia_.

\- Maintiens-le éveillé, c'est le plus important.

\- Hey, Stiles ? _dit-elle en posant sa main sur la joue de son ami_. Réveille-toi s'il te plait, ouvre les yeux.

Le jeune homme avait l'impression de flotter, il ne sentait plus la douleur. Il entendait bien tout le bruit autour de lui et n'y prêta pas vraiment attention jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de Lydia. Ne voulant pas y croire en premier lieu, il y pensa un instant et espéra que la louve ne l'avait pas kidnappé elle aussi. Il ouvrit alors doucement les yeux pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Elle était là, au-dessus de lui. D'ailleurs, quand il y pensa, il n'était plus attaché mais allongé par terre visiblement. Lorsqu'il revint à la réalité, la douleur s'intensifia aussi vite, ce qui le fit gémir.

\- Je sais Stiles mais tu dois rester avec moi. Mélissa s'occupe de toi.

Cette dernière se mit à réfléchir vite afin de savoir quelle blessure traiter en premier. Le poumon semblait être la priorité. Elle vit bien que Stiles était revenu parmi eux mais il avait une respiration saccadée et sifflante, signe, en effet, d'un pneumothorax. Il semblait paniquer de ne pas pouvoir respirer normalement. Elle se mit alors dans son champ de vision :

\- Stiles, j'ai besoin que tu restes calme, je vais m'occuper de ton poumon. Je dois insérer une aiguille dans ton poumon pour te permettre de respirer à nouveau.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse de sa part mais il hocha tout de même la tête et il serra fort la main de Lydia. Mélissa sortit l'aiguille d'une dizaine de centimètres puis elle positionna son index et son majeur sur la plèvre du jeune homme et elle enfonça l'aiguille. Elle retira l'extrémité permettant ainsi à l'air présent dans le poumon de s'échapper. Suite à cette manipulation, Stiles put respirer profondément mais il avait quand même du mal à retrouver une respiration normale.

\- Stiles, regarde-moi, _commença Lydia_. Mélissa s'est occupée de ton poumon mais tu dois te calmer et respirer plus lentement. Reste focalisé sur moi, j'ai besoin de toi.

Ces paroles avaient rapidement calmé le jeune homme. Lydia lui sourit tout en lui caressant la tempe tendrement mais il se mit à tousser doucement dans un premier temps puis de plus en plus fort. Il se mit sur le côté et du sang coula de sa bouche. Cela paniqua Lydia qui avait vraiment peur de le perdre. Au même moment, Chris et Scott entrèrent dans la pièce.

\- Elle s'est enfuie, _dit Scott_. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Mal, il faut absolument l'emmener le plus vite possible ! _répondit Mélissa_.

Chris ne perdit pas un instant, prit le jeune homme dans les bras et le transporta jusqu'à la voiture alors que Scott se mettait au volant.

Lorsque Stiles émergea, il entendit le bruit strident du moniteur cardiaque, ce qui l'énerva rapidement. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Lydia en train de dormir sur un fauteuil qui semblait tout sauf confortable. Il sourit puis tenta de se remémorer les évènements qui l'avaient poussé à se retrouver dans un lit d'hôpital. Rapidement, tout lui revint en tête. Il tenta alors de bouger pour se redresser dans le but de s'asseoir mais les douleurs qui parcouraient tout son corps le calmèrent aussitôt et il se mit à gémir.

\- Ne bouge pas, _lui dit une voix familière venant de l'opposé de la pièce_.

\- Hey Scott, _répondit-il avec une voix enrouée_.

\- Tiens, _ajouta Scott en lui donnant un verre d'eau et en redressant le lit avec la commande automatique, ce qui réveilla Lydia_.

\- C'est malin, tu l'as réveillé !

\- Elle n'a pas bougé depuis que tu es dans ce lit.

\- Qui n'a pas bougé ? _demanda Lydia_.

\- Moi, je demandais depuis combien de temps j'étais là, _répondit Stiles_.

\- Ca fait deux jours, _rétorqua-t-elle_.

\- Ah ouais quand même !

\- Tu étais dans un très grand état de faiblesse quand on t'a amené à l'hôpital.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après qu'elle m'ait torturé. Enfin, comment vous nous avez trouvé ?

\- J'ai senti que quelque chose clochait, _dit Lydia_. Soudain j'ai été prise de panique, persuadée que tu étais en danger de mort. Comme je ne parvenais pas à vous joindre, j'ai appelé Mélissa qui m'a dit que ta voiture était devant chez elle mais que ni Scott, ni toi, étiez dans la maison. Elle a alors pensé à appeler Chris qui vous a retrouvé grâce au gps de votre téléphone.

\- Les médecins t'ont opéré pour ta rate et ma mère avait géré le pneumothorax avant qu'on arrive à l'hôpital. Tu as cependant des résidus de douleurs à cause des aiguilles qu'elle t'a planté dans le corps mais ça va s'atténuer.

\- Déjà que je n'aimais pas les aiguilles mais là, je vais devenir phobique ! Et la louve ?

\- Disparue. On a fait ce qu'on a pu avec Chris mais elle est aussi douée avec ses griffes qu'avec des armes.

\- Il faut prévenir Malia.

\- C'est fait ! _répondit l'alpha_. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est te reposer ! Ton père viendra tout à l'heure.

\- Bon, maintenant que tu es réveillé, je vais te laisser, _dit la jeune femme_.

\- Merci, _ajouta-t-il en prenant sa main_.

\- J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre, _répliqua-t-elle en faisant un baiser sur la main du jeune homme_. Repose-toi bien.

Lydia sortit doucement de la chambre en ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Scott se sentait de trop et fut en quelque sorte soulagé du départ de la jeune femme.

\- Sympa de tenir la chandelle, _dit l'alpha_.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est peut-être finit avec Malia mais j'en connais une qui tient beaucoup à toi.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Ote-moi d'un doute, elle n'a pas mis d'aiguille dans ton cerveau ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Scott se mit à rire et fut enfin soulagé que cette histoire se finisse bien. Il avait eu tellement peur pour son ami ! Et tant que cette louve du désert serait dans la nature, il devrait veiller sur lui car malheureusement, elle savait qu'ils avaient le moyen de joindre Malia. Mais tout ceci lui avait encore une fois prouvé à quel point Stiles était loyal et il ferait tout son possible pour que plus jamais il ne souffre de la sorte.


End file.
